youngjusticefandomcom-20200222-history
Metropolis
Metropolis is a city on the American east coast, and the home of Superman. It is affectionately known as the City of Tomorrow. Known locations * Bibbo's Diner * Centennial Park * Daily Planet * Enos Polk's house * First Bank of Metropolis * LexCorp * Lynn Stewart-Pierce's house * Metropolis Federal Reserve * Metropolis University * Wayne Tech office * Suicide Slum * The Luthor Grande Hotel History 2010 During the morning rush hour, a bridge collapsed. Superman repaired it when Superboy's attempts to help threatened the bridge's stability. The incident was witnessed by Bruce Wayne from his office. Bruce Wayne met Clark Kent at Bibbo's Diner to discuss his relationship with Superboy. After Shirley Mason and Duk Trang were murdered, the Team regrouped in Bibbo's Diner. One of the Injustice League's plant creatures attacked the city. Superman, Hawkman, Hawkwoman and Green Lantern fought it. Superboy and the Forever People stopped Intergang from robbing the Metropolis Federal Reserve. Tired from his search for Roy, Red Arrow went over his latest information and caught up on the news. 2014 Draaga attacked Metropolis. Superman and Superboy stopped him, but four blocks were destroyed in the process. 2015 Noor Harjavti held a democracy rally. Beta Squad was in the crowd, providing covert security. Noor's rally has commenced. Daily Planet reporter Clark Kent met up with Beta Squad. Devastation made her way to the podium. Before she could get there, she disappeared in a flash of light. Superman and Superboy also disappeared. Beta Squad contacted the Cave about the disappearances. In a conference with Alpha Squad, the League and the Cave, Nightwing formed Gamma Squad. Miss Martian and Lagoon Boy were to split off; the rest continued their mission. Gamma Squad departed as Batgirl took over command of Beta. The Collector of Worlds's ship appeared above Metropolis and dropped a device. It created a force field. The force field destroyed one of Metropolis's bridges, and cut off all communication to the outside world. From his office, Lex Luthor witnessed the force field. The people in Suicide Slum watched the force field too. Beast Boy, fearing an attack on Noor Harjavti, broke his cover and made contact with her. Alpha Squad and Blue Beetle arrived as a number of Justice League members attempted–and failed–to breach the force field. The League and Team members listened to Red Tornado's report of the whereabouts of the other Leaguers. Beast Boy and Bumblebee took Noor Harjavti to Bibbo's Diner for safekeeping. At LexCorp, Otis informed Luthor that the force field had allowed Match to escape. The Collector of Worlds's ship fired an energy beam at the force field, to no apparent effect. Atom realized the force field was likely being generated from inside. Nightwing informed the heroes inside the field. Martian Manhunter and Flash moved to confront the alien ship, with Alpha Squad and Zatanna on the Super-Cycle alongside them in an invisibility bubble. Plastic Man kept watch over Batgirl at the edge of the force field. Beast Boy and Bumblebee continued to guard Noor at Bibbo's. Black Lightning and Jim Harper moved down the tunnel left by the alien probe. Martian Manhunter and Flash waited for a response from the alien ship. Plastic Man shifted into a message board to ask Batgirl if she was okay. She responded with a holographic smiley face. Both were surprised when Match erupted from the ground near Batgirl. Manhunter, Flash and Atom infiltrated the alien ship. They were confronted by the Collector of Worlds, who they attempted to attack. Black Lightning and Jim climbed out from the tunnel, and reported to Bumblebee and Beast Boy. They had been unable to affect the probe and asked the young heroes to come and attack it from the inside out. Karen and Gar reluctantly left Noor at Bibbo's. Aboard the Collector's ship, the three Leaguers were soundly defeated and dumped out of the ship through a hatch in the floor. However, the concealed Alpha Squad were able to enter the ship through the hatch. At Bibbo's Diner, Queen Bee and her accomplices captured Bibbo and Noor and replaced them with Krolotean robots. Beast Boy and Bumblebee headed to the probe at the center of the bubble. At the edge, Batgirl fought Match. Outside the bubble, Plastic Man noticed a trench appearing. The city was shrinking, and he could do nothing about it. Meanwhile, Batgirl finished off her fight with Match, but was knocked out in the process. A LexCorp van hauled Match away. Black Lightning and Jim Harper subdued rioters. Batgirl was helped up by Black Lightning and Jim Harper. Bumblebee and Beast Boy contacted her, saying they found a way to shut down the force field. Batgirl ordered them to proceed. Following the discovery of the tampering with the force field, the Collector was forced to shut down the shrinking beam. Nightwing and Captain Atom convinced him to restore the city and leave Earth. The heroes gathered in the park, musing on the coincidence of two alien incursions on the same day. 2016 Blue Beetle, Bumblebee and Bibbo Bibbowski confronted a Krolotean who had taken over Bibbo's Diner. They cornered him in an alley, but the alien got away through the sewers. The Manta-Flyer was waiting in the harbor to pick him up. Speedy had traveled to Metropolis to exact his revenge on Lex Luthor. He blew up Luthor's office on the top floor of the LexCorp tower, and fought Mercy in the building's parking garage. In the end, Luthor persuaded the boy not to kill him, by giving him a state of the art robotic arm. The Toyman, piloting a gigantic toy robot, broke through the First Bank of Metropolis's roof and took the vault. Before he could abscond with it, Blue Beetle defeated him. Forty heroes gathered in Metropolis. Captain Atom and Lex Luthor gave a briefing on the plan to disable the Magnetic Field Disruptors threatening Earth. From his LexCorp office, Luthor advised the heroes on dealing with a belatedly discovered MFD at the North Magnetic Pole. 2018 Dick Grayson tried to recruit Jefferson Pierce for a mission outside the home of his ex-wife Lynn. Tigress, Superboy and Nightwing met at the Centennial Park Zeta-Tube. Jefferson Pierce relutantly joined them for a one time mission. As a result of an attempted coup in her home country, scientist Helga Jace was forced into exile. Not knowing where else to take her, Jeff Pierce booked her a room in The Luthor Grande Hotel and started regularly meeting with her. Jefferson Pierce and Helga Jace enjoyed a fine restaurant in the city, ending the night in her hotel room. Jeff and Helga discussed their future before Jeff was called away by Nightwing. 2019 Sightings References }} Category:A to Z Category:Cities and towns